


Did you enjoy your Present?

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, NO DEATH, No Scat, No emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Oh, I hope you enjoy it, especially the person who I'm giving this too. Happy early X-mas.





	Did you enjoy your Present?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



Iruka sighed as he entered his apartment, kicking off his sandals as he made his way to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes before jumping into the shower. 

As he started clean himself with a dark gray soap-filled loofah, his mind started to wander to the thought of his boyfriend. His silver hair, that he loved to run his fingers through and roll between his fingers when they were together. 

His toned, muscular body, covered in scars from his countless battles that he just loved to bite and lick. 

Those smoldering mismatched eyes of his that memorized and exposed every inch of him and were hot enough to make cum from the intensity.

His lips trembled as he whispered, "K-Kakashi..."

He was then brought out of his daydream when the water turned cold and he quickly turned it off. Iruka then stepped out and dried himself off before stepping out and made his way into the closet, removing the false wall behind their clothes and smiled. 

The black-haired ninja pulled out a black corset with silver garters and stockings.

He slowly walked in front of a mirror and put on a black pair of lacy panties with silver garters and matching stockings, he forwent the routine of pulling his hair up.

His cheeks gave off a rosy tint as he fidgeted as he stared in the mirror before smiling at how comfortable he felt as he caressed his body, shivering over how hot his body felt. 

"Huh, no wonder Kakashi loves to wear this thing," He grinned, before he saw a shadow come from the corner of the mirror and he saw the man of the hour, leaning back against the wall, watching him. 

Iruka felt his face turn completely red as Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and made his way in front of him. He felt his calloused fingers run against the smooth skin of his cheek.

Kakashi pulled Iruka against him as his hands started to wander around his most familiar and favorite terrain. 

He nuzzled into the crook of the shorter male's neck and whispered, "And to think that I was going to surprise you by coming home early, only to find you sneaking around, trying on my corset."

"I wanted to see the appeal, Kakashi," He croaked out 

The silver-haired man smirked, giving off a wolf-like smirk hidden behind his mask, "Oh, and tell me. How does it feel?"

"It feels really good," He whispered 

A low rumbling laugh ran through Kakashi's chest, echoing through Iruka's making him gasp as he pressed his chest against his lover's. 

Kakashi just smiled as Iruka panted as his hands ended up on a pair of panty-clad asscheeks and gave a hard squeeze, which clinched it for Iruka. 

He pulled Kakashi in for a kiss, through his mask, before Kakashi managed to slightly pull back to remove his mask to ravage Iruka's mouth who accepted the rough kiss with glee as he wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. 

Kakashi then picked him up in his arms, taking long strides to their bed as Iruka was placed softly on the bed as the pair swirled their tongues around each other as Kakashi made to strip off his clothes, before much to his shock they fell apart in a heap of ribbons. 

The silver-haired man slowly smiled as he burned the lust-filled gaze of Iruka twirling a kunai around his forefinger. 

"Naughty, naughty, Iruka," He tutted, shaking a finger

Iruka grabbed his hand and started to suck on his fingers, before removing his fingerless glove, "Oh yes, Daddy. I'm very naughty."

Kakashi tensed before he shivered, "Say that again."

Iruka tilted his head with a coy smile, before Kakashi gave a harsh slap on his thigh making him yelp.

"Say it, Iruka~. Say it."

"Daddy~." 

"Good boy," He cooed as he made to steal Iruka's lips again only to reel back in shock as he felt multiple light, weeping wounds open up as Iruka gave a bit of drunk giggle as he cleaned the side of blood-laced kunai. His hard-on straining against his panties as Kakashi started to slowly rub against his own. 

"You are being very naughty, Iruka."

"Oh, but I am very naughty."

Kakashi purred as he removed his remaining glove with his teeth before quickly restraining Iruka's arms behind his back as he leaned down, removing his headband to show both of his smoldering mismatched eyes. 

"And naughty boys such as you, who sneak into my things. Who cut up my clothes and even have the fall to cut me deserves nothing but the finest of punishments. Because when I finish with you, you won't be able to move for a week."

Iruka felt a bit unnerved, but it soon melted away when Kakashi made to mark his skin with multiple nips, sucks, and bites, each twitch and shiver was seen and memorized by him as he made to turn him into a shivering pile of goo. Then Kakashi ripped off his corset, making Iruka give a slight whine.

Kakashi pecked him on the lips, "Don't worry, dear. I'll go shopping with you later for your own."

He then made his way down to the curve of his stomach and sank his teeth into his soft flesh, making Iruka moan as tried not to struggle so much as Kakashi made to repeat the action on his other side, before licking his lips. 

Then he got to the black lacy panties that barely covered his favorite toy, he made to engulf his shaft through his panties, his mouth was hot and wet, almost agonizingly so as Kakashi made to massage his balls through his panties, they were thick and swollen with need as he breathlessly whispered, "K-Kakashi! Kakashi!"

The silver-haired ninja just smiled around him before humming, making Iruka cum and soil his panties. His smile took on a devilish turn before he made to milk Iruka dry. 

Orgasm after orgasm of the man lazily swirling his tongue around his constantly twitching shaft, before he ripped off the wet panties with his fangs and tossed it off the bed and made to give teasing licks and cool blowing to the over-sensitized shaft as Iruka started to drool and pant like a bitch in heat. 

"Kakashi!" He screamed as he came again as Kakashi smirked as he watched in amusement as the shaft before him was covered in warm cum which he sucked off and swirled around in his mouth before he made to suck on his fingers, making them with a mixture of Iruka's cum and his own salvia before he circled them around Iruka's twitching, anticipating hole.

"Ah, ha...Kakashi~," He panted, trying find some sense of conherncy 

He shushed him, "Now, be patient," as he pressed his fingers inside before thrusting and stretching his hole as he made to unzip his pants as he made to jerk himself off before slicking his cock with his saliva, pressing it against the twitching hole and smirked when he was able to slip in with little resistance. 

Iruka moaned as he leaned his head back, "Fuck!"

A dark chuckle resonated deep inside of Kakashi as he slowly pulled out before quickly thrusting back in before repeating the same motion, again and again at the same agonizing slow pace. 

Iruka groaned and twisted in agony as the pleasure was maddening but it wasn't enough to push him to that wonderful heaven. 

"Fuck me, already, dammit!" He snapped 

Kakashi gave short and quick thrusts, "Oh? I don't think you've earned it yet."

Iruka quickly satup, forcing Kakashi down on his back as he started to ride his cock, grinding their hips together as he gave his lover a slutty but semi-fustrated look. 

"If I have to fuck you until your balls are dry, then so be it. I more than earned my fair share of cum, now are you are going to breed me or not?" He stated with a cold raise of his eyebrow.

Kakashi couldn't help himself but laugh as he made to give him the pounding he was begging for making Iruka moan as Kakashi started to suck and bite his nipples along with the rest of his chest and neck.

"Ah, ah, Kakashi, I love you! I love you so much!"

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment before giving an extra hard hit to Iruka's prostate for that, making him squeal. 

Finally the pair felt their ends nearing as Iruka could barely spit out, "K-Kakashi! I'm going to-to cum! I'm gonna-Aaah!" He came over both of their chests.

"Iruka~!" He growled before emptied his load inside of his home away from home, prolonging Iruka's orgasm as the slightly smaller man snapped his restraints and hung onto Kakashi for dear life, biting into his shoulder.

When the burning flame of passion dulled into a warm buzz, Iruka removed his teeth from him, gasping for air as his lips were rosy and swollen from kissing and the blood before they lazily kissed each other. After a moment, Kakashi peppered him with kisses as he saw Iruka slowly blink, showing that he was tired and he couldn't help himself. 

He whispered, "Do you think that one round would sate me?"

Iruka tensed, signalling that he was awake, as Kakashi continued, "Oh no. The night has just begun."

Iruka looked at the smug look of his lover and sighed as he had no way out of this and made to enjoy it. He gave a challenging grin, "Do your worst."

The large wolfish grin that Kakashi made would have scared anyone that would have seen it before Kakashi pushed him back on the bed and started to thrust again. 

None of the tenants in Iruka's apartment got any sleep that night.

[Morning After]

The bed was broken as the sun peaked through the window, causing Iruka to wake up with a light groan, "Ugh..." His body ached with both pain and pleasure before his face flushed over everything he and Kakashi did last night flashed behind his eyes. 

Then a strong, pale arm pulled him close and a pair of familar lips placed themselves on his cheek and dark eyes connected with mismatched ones. 

"Kakashi, you bastard."

"Hmm, so I've been told."

"Don't you have your team to go to?"

He nuzzled against Iruka wrapping his arms around him, "Too early."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Lazy bastard."

"But, I'm your lazy bastard."

Iruka gave an internal surrender knowing that Kakashi would not let him get up until it was well into the afternoon and smirked, "Yes, yes, you are, dear Daddy."

He smirked when he felt Kakashi stiffen before he felt his hot breath in his ear, "You're such a minx behind that innocent, clean teacher facade of yours."

Iruka turned towards him and pecked him on the lips, "Only for you."

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I hope you like, dear Arya! Have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
